Polkapalooza (Episode 28)
Polkapalooza is the twenty-eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the fourth episode of World Five. This episode was released on June 17, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Polka Superstar. Story Before episode: In this episode, Tiffi encounters a guitarist who cries over his messed up hair. After episode: She grabs a sugary hairspray can and sprays his hair which makes it shine again, and his concert can commence. New things *Nothing new is added. However it is the first time where mystery candies can be found inside locks. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 403 *Hardest level: Level 410 Polkapalooza contains levels 396-410, and also contains level 400, which is a candy order level. This episode breaks many trends. First off, instead of the usual 4 Ingredients levels ( ) , there are only 2. Timed levels ( ) re-appear in this episode, after having been totally absent in Licorice Tower. There is also an unusual abundance in Candy order levels ( ) in this episode. This episode fits in with the trend of hard jelly levels as a finale. This trait is also seen in Holiday Hut's finale, Level 275, Candy Clouds's finale, Level 290, Jelly Jungle's finale, Level 305, Savory Shores's Level 320, Pearly White Plains's Level 350, and Pudding Pagoda's Level 380. This episode is generally quite easy. It only contains a few medium-hard levels like 402 and 405, And it has some hard levels like 399, 404, 409 and the notorious 410, which is an extremely difficult jelly level. There are 6 Jelly levels ( ) , 6 Candy order levels ( ) , 2 Ingredients levels ( ) and 1 Timed levels ( ). Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This episode only has two ingredient drop levels, therefore this episode didn't contain the 100th ingredient drop level like many fans thought it would. *Besides Wafer Wharf, this is the episode with the most Candy Order Levels. *This episode is the 4th to take place at night, preceded by Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle and Holiday Hut. *Level 397 has a glitch. The licorice locks act like marmalade. *Level 400 is just like level 389, with the starting of many colour bombs inside the marmalade, and a chocolate spawner in the middle. *Timed Levels return after being totally absent in Licorice Tower. *This is the only episode that has 1 word in its name, unlike other episodes which have 2 or 3 words. *This is the only episode which is not based on a confection-related noun or adjective followed by a geographical noun. *Level 410 has recently been nerfed (4 tiles added to provide easier access to squares with bombs) *This episode's name is a reference to Lollapalooza, an annual music festival of which rock music is a featured genre. *This episode has the fewest number of ingredient drop levels which only has 2. (Levels 406 and 409) *The episode pathway color on Facebook is orange. *With it's release,the score board has been changed design and color. Gallery/Directory File:396-410 end 2.jpg|Facebook Version before_story.jpg|Before story (Polkapalooza) Mrrockstarafter.png|After story Level_396.png|Level 396 - |link=Level 396 Level_397.png|Level 397- |link=Level 397 Level_398.png|Level 398 - |link=Level 398 Level_399.png|Level 399 - |link=Level 399 Level-400.png|Level 400 - |link=Level 400 螢幕截圖 2013-12-27 15.50.08.png|Level 401 - |link=Level 401 Level_402.png|Level 402 - |link=Level 402 Candy_crush_403.png|Level 403 - |link=Level 403 404-2.jpg|Level 404 - |link=Level 404 405-300x235.png|Level 405 - |link=Level 405 406-300x235.png|Level 406 - |link=Level 406 407-300x236.png|Level 407 - |link=Level 407 Level_408.png|Level 408 - |link=Level 408 409-300x236.png|Level 409 - |link=Level 409 Old_410.png|Level 410 (Old) - |link=Level 410 Level_410.png|Level 410 - |link=Level 410 Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013